


By Creed

by multifandomhoodies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post Chapter 11: The Heiress, it's about Mando being a soft dad, who's worried about his kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhoodies/pseuds/multifandomhoodies
Summary: His first thought was, and maybe always would be, was of the Child.The Mandalorian sees the ways he could have lost the kid and it makes him think. It makes him hold the kid a little closer. Takes place partly during the episode "The Heiress" and partly after.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	By Creed

The Mandalorian’s first thought had been (and always had been since the beginning of _them_ , maybe would always be that first thought) of the Child. Not the Mon Cala that were attacking _him_ , no, not his own very likely death, but the Child, being swallowed by the Momacore.

Even clinging to the grate, trying to evade the Mon Cala’s spears, the Mandalorian was thinking, trying desperately to figure out how to save the kid.

He really could have cried then, when the other Mandalorians had shown up. When Bo-Katan offered her hand and the only thing he was able to gasp out was “The Child.” The relief when she took the Child out of the carrier, unharmed, untouched. Perfectly safe. He’d let the tears fall then as he held the Child, thanking Mandalore, the Way, these Mandalorians, anything and everything that had kept the Child safe.

He’d barely regained his breath before Bo-Katan and the others took off their helmets. For a second, the rage he felt at them stealing armor, and then his confusion about being called a Child of the Watch. They’d kept the Child safe, but then they’d dragged him on a mission where they’d almost gotten him killed. 

He had someone to return to, someone to take care of. 

The Mudhorn on his shoulder weighed particularly heavy as he strode through the docks, heading towards where he’d left the Child with the frog people. His chest was aching, with too many close calls recently threatening the life of the Child. He was probably rude, barging in on a family with their newborn. But he just wanted to get the kid and get back to the _Razor Crest_. The kid whimpered a little, and the Mandalorian just gently patted his back.

“We’re going back to the ship and getting out of here. I’ve had enough of this planet.”

The _Razor Crest_ was still in quite a rough shape. It’d fly though, and that was all that mattered at this point. He gave the Mon Cala a sigh, but the ship powered up alright. It shook as they went through the shipping lanes and ascended into the atmosphere. The Mandalorian punched in the coordinates for Calodan and made the shaky jump into hyperspace.

He spent a few minutes watching the stars blip past him, thinking and partly stewing. Thinking about Bo-Katan and everything else. Was he really a religious zealot? Was this not The Way? Thinking just how close he’d come to losing the Child. 

The Mandalorian turned to look at the Child, who stared back at him with his big, bright, but sleepy eyes. The Mandalorian sighed. “It’s going to be a long ride, and who knows what we’ll get into there. Especially with these Jedi people.”

The Child tilted his head to the side and yawned. The Mandalorian sighed. “That’s it then. Come on.” He gently scooped the Child up, climbing down into the cargo hold. He sighed, brushing away leftover webs and whatever the Mon Cala had left in the ship. He pushed the button to open the sleeping area and the Mandalorian scanned for spiders.

He didn’t see any, so he put the Child in his hammock. The Mandalorian sat down heavily on the edge. He untied his boots, pushing them to the side where he could reach them in an emergency. He thought about what the Armorer had said, something he’d been thinking about a lot.

“By Creed, until it is of age or reunited with its own kind, you are as its father.”

He’d never taken his helmet off in front of the kid, always waiting until he was asleep and closed in his carrier to eat or drink. The Mandalorian glanced up at the Child, who was staring at him. The Mandalorian released the buttons on his helmet, taking it off. The Child made a surprised noise.

“It’s alright.”

The Child reached with one of its hands, cooing quietly. The Mandalorian picked him up and held him close. The Child reached out and gently grabbed his nose. The Mandalorian couldn’t help but chuckle softly. “Clan of two. You and I both need to get some rest. He placed the Child back in his hammock and rummaged around for a medkit. He found some bactra spray and put it where his face was still bleeding or where it had stopped bleeding but cuts remained. Once that was done, he laid down. He sighed, resting his head on his arms. The Mandalorian was dropping off, almost asleep, when he felt light pressure on his leg. He picked up his head, hoping it wasn’t a spider or a sea creature left in the ship. All he could see were big, green ears. The Child climbed on his leg, slowly by his knee, and the Mandalorian shifted, reaching down to grab the kid and shifting onto his back. He put the Child next to his shoulder on the cot, but the Child climbed up onto his chest. The Mandalorian sighed. The Child settled, watching him with the big, dark, eyes. The Mandalorian’s breath caught in his throat, tears welling up.

“I’m always going to try to keep you safe. I’m sorry.” 

The Child cooed softly. The Mandalorian gently rubbed his head. “Night, kid.”

The Child settled again, and the Mandalorian took a deep breath, letting sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know we know Mando's name is Din Djarin but shh I like this. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome :)


End file.
